


New life, old fights

by Dagda16



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: M/M, Original Fiction, original lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagda16/pseuds/Dagda16
Summary: Valandir is a tiefling who had been chased away from his hometown; since then, he offers his "services" to survive. Things seem to change when he meets a very unusual customer...
Kudos: 8





	New life, old fights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlaCkreed4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/gifts).



The streets were emptier than usual, but even for a big city like that it was quite normal, during the winter. People used to gather into the taverns, especially if the weather was promising snow. Maybe not that night, but the following one for sure.

Valandir was freezing, sitting on the stairs of a building that seemed like a noble house. He had enough money to rent a room in an inn for a couple of days, but if he didn’t find another client or two in a short time, he would have to forget the idea of a meal for the incoming days.

He had seriously thought about working in a proper brothel so many times, but it seemed just a scam, on too many occasions, and more than once the owners had told him that tieflings were not exactly the most often requested. Valandir had realized that, and all the job’s risks, once he had started to work on the streets.

The air was freezing, and the Valandir’s old coat was too shattered to properly help against the cold of the night. He had tried to keep his clothes from wearing out too much, especially after having sold his best ones, but sooner or later he had to worry about providing something better for his chilly feet and frozen ass.

It had been a week and a half since Valandir had slept properly, on a bed. His meals had been apples and potatoes for a week then, they were cheap enough to allow him to survive for another couple of weeks, despite the weather.

“Oh, look at you,” said a deep, seducing voice.

Valandir was about to fall asleep. He raised his head, just to see a tall man in front of him. Long dark hair, deep black eyes, a predatory expression on his sharp face. He was damn handsome, but Valandir knew the hottest ones were often also the edgier ones.

“Yeah, look at me,” the tiefling commented, as his gaze fell on the stranger’s crotch. Everytime, no matter how long he had been doing that job, he was scared.

In some cases, he had to kill his customers before being killed by them. And he still had in mind, clear as the sun, all the times he eventually ended up raped and in awful conditions.

The man scanned him, his eyes were lost as if he were looking at something beyond the existing dimension. “How much for a night, sweetheart?” he asked, unbuttoning his cloak.

Valandir shrugged. “Well, it depends on what you want exactly. I can do… well, everything.”

The man took off his cloak and put it on Valandir’s shoulders. “Everything…?”

Valandir stiffened for a second, but when he was sure the other one didn’t want to do anything to him in that exact moment, he raised his glance and returned the look of those shadow eyes. “Absolutely everything.” Valandir replied, a tired note in his voice.

He didn’t want to specify, he didn’t want to remember his nonexistent dignity. After all, he had nothing to lose, and a voice inside his conscience was suggesting him to drop his guard, just a bit. The warmth of the cloak was inviting.

“Then come with me,” said the man, his voice a bit lowered, a bit sweeter.

Valandir stood up and followed him inside a carriage of an exquisite manufacture. That lord had to be super rich, that carriage alone could cost a thousand gold coins or so.

Once inside, Valandir decided to avoid any question, even though being requested by such a customer was out of any logic. His instinct was high about certain topics, it wouldn’t be the first time that he ended up in a terrible situation, but he had to admit this time was challenging for his sixth sense.

It was even worse if he considered that being a whore wasn’t exactly his main skill, he was just very resistant towards pain and disgust. And, actually, his tiefling dick was an attraction to many.

“Won’t you ask my name?” said the man. He kept looking at Valandir, but Valandir just had the usual dull eyes, pointed outside of the window.

“I never ask, sir. None of my business.”

“It’s a pity. I wanted to have a proper conversation with you.”

“Why?” Valandir looked at him as if he was facing a legendary animal.

“I mean no offense, I bet you’re used to less talkative customers, aren’t you?”

“A hole or two are enough for them, usually. If they don’t make any sound it’s even better.”

“I’ll pay you, then. For everything, conversation included, but you mustn’t lie. I won’t myself, I promise,” replied the man, after a moment.

The tiefling agreed by just nodding. “I’m Valandir. And I’m not sure about why somebody like you wants the company of a washed-up whore like me.”

“To be totally honest with you, I’ve laid my eyes on you since the first moment you’ve come to this city. I don’t usually stay long in the same place, but we arrived here at the same moment, it seems.”

“Then, what is your name, lord?”

“I am Asmodeus.”

“Sounds familiar.”

Asmodeus put a hand on Valandir’s knee, then caressed his thigh. His palm was so warm, Valandir closed his eyes to focus on that feeling after days of cold.

Asmodeus’ breath was really close to Valandir’s ear, when he spoke. “I feel your fear, Valandir. You shouldn’t be afraid of me.”

Valandir didn’t reply. He couldn’t say that that touch displeased him, and when that hand reached his groin, he couldn’t hide the start of an erection. It was rare for him to actually feel something whenever he had offered his services, both because of his customers’ ways and because he hadn’t been able to have a proper orgasm after having been chased away from his land.

“We’re almost at my inn. I’ll take care of it, Valandir,” Asmodeus smirked, his dark eyes were shining.

The water in the tub was so hot it was steaming, but Valandir couldn’t say if he preferred that feeling or Asmodeus’ hands on him. He knew what and how to touch.

“I’ve asked for some food. I bet you need a proper meal,” he said, while caressing Valandir’s neck.

The tiefling was bewildered, his guard almost completely dropped. “Why are you doing this? Are you one of those strange kinksters who like to pet their sluts like dogs or something?”

“I just like to pamper those who request my presence.”

“But it was you who required mine.”

“Are you sure? You’re quite enjoying yourself, even if I sense you are trying to deny it,” Asmodeus laughed, while rubbing the tip of his erection. “I know some tieflings have colorful genitalia, but… what about your horns? It’s not so common, is it?”

Valandir blushed, so he thanked his plum skin for not making it evident. He tried to focus on the question, but it was difficult since Asmodeus was starting to rub his whole length.

“My horns’ colour is a curse from a priestess of my land,” Valandir murmured, his eyes barely opened to look at the moves of Asmodeus’ hand on him.

“What did you do to piss her off?”

“I can’t… tell you.”

“As you wish. I don’t judge, anyway,” Asmodeus grabbed his chin with his free hand, trying to look him into the eyes. “They’re golden. Once, somebody told me that golden eyes in a tiefling are a sign of ambition. Is it true?”

Valandir exhaled, both because he didn’t really want to spill the beans and because he was realizing how much his dick was appreciating Asmodeus’ strokes. He used to have many plans in his life, but it was before the expulsion from his family and his land. “I don’t really know. My only ambition is to survive, but I don’t have many reasons to do it, currently,” he admitted.

“Why not?”

“I can’t be with the only person I’ve ever loved in this fucking life. I can’t see her anymore, and even if I could, she…”

“She?”

Valandir felt his tongue numb and heavy, but… perhaps because of the environment, perhaps because his guard at this point was completely inexistent, he let his memories have the best against his common sense.

“She’s my sister. And I… am a monster.” Valandir made a pause, then bit his tongue before saying more. “You asked why I’ve been cursed. This is why.” His voice cracked, Asmodeus was the first person he told that, since when he had left his home.

Asmodeus didn’t reply. He kept rubbing him, but he didn’t let him cum.

“When you’re ready, please come,” he just said, after having dried himself. He looked at him one last time before going into the nearby room.

Valandir was expecting to be immediately fucked as soon as he touched the bed, but Asmodeus just looked at him and waited for him to be close enough, while leisurely lying on his back. Valandir could see his erection under the blanket, and for once he desired that cock inside.

The tiefling sat close to Asmodeus, and uncovered him. Once Valandir had that hard dick in front of him, he suddenly felt strange. After so much time, he was aroused.

He caressed that erection with his knuckles. “You didn’t ask my prices...”

Asmodeus looked at Valandir while he was crawling on him. “I don’t care about it, now.”

Valandir was about to sit on his hard dick, but Asmodeus grabbed his hips, and before Valandir could even understand his intentions, he felt those long fingers of him pushing against his hole. Maybe because of the hot bath, they easily slid inside.

Valandir moaned loudly, surprised. He couldn’t help but grab Asmodeus’ shoulders and move his hips, trying to take some more pleasure. Just two fucking fingers… but he wasn’t even aware of being capable of feeling something like that.

Asmodeus’ lips approached Valandir’s ear. “Let me take care of you,” he whispered, while putting in another finger. He pushed them completely inside, flexing them in search of the tiefling’s good spots.

“Fuck me…” Valandir sighed towards Asmodeus’ chest, but the other one kept torturing his ass like that. In that exact moment, he didn’t want to think about how miserable he could appear to Asmodeus, or how stupid he was by letting him play with his ass without even being able to defend himself if needed.

In the end, after what seemed an eternity, Valandir felt a sudden jolt in his whole body. He moaned one last time, before collapsing on Asmodeus, catching breath.

When he could be able to properly speak again, he raised his glance at Asmodeus’ eyes. “What… the fuck… was that?” he asked.

Asmodeus seemed very pleased by the tiefling’s body softly abandoned on his own. “I guess you’ve never had a dry orgasm before.”

“I… no,” admitted Valandir, shivering when Asmodeus took out his fingers from inside him.

“Do you trust me now?”

“What do you mean?”

“Are you less scared of me, now?”

“Are you going to stab me if I say yes?”

“Do you see any knife?”

Valandir grabbed him, resigned, while Asmodeus was switching positions and opening his legs. Taking his erection didn’t give Valandir any pain, at most just a bit of discomfort. The average size of his customers wasn’t even comparable, still that wood slid in without distress.

_ Fuck… I don’t care if he chokes me ‘till death or shit like that… _ Valandir thought, craving for more. He closed his eyes while the other one was starting to pound inside him, both his hands were fumbling with Valandir’s erection.

The tiefling felt his own sperm coming out without even suspecting  that he'd been about to cum . “Oh, shit…” he roared, opening his eyes just in time to see Asmodeus licking his own hands full of Valandir’s semen.

“Oh, my… we have to get rid of this…” commented Asmodeus, licking his own lips. “You have syphilis, dear.”

Valandir gazed at him. “How do you know?”

“Your taste. Don’t worry, we’ll take care of it. Later.” Asmodeus grabbed his thighs and went on pounding, his hips moving like the most seductive dance.

Valandir woke up late, at noon. He looked around, but Asmodeus wasn’t there.

He couldn’t be gone, his clothes and stuff were still there.

After a bit, he entered the room. He was wearing a long, crimson dress with precious gems on it. “Good morning, Valandir.”

“G‘morning.” the tiefling was looking for his clothes, but he couldn’t find them. “Where’s my stuff? And my money.”

Asmodeus sat at the window, he opened it and let the fresh air come in. “I bought you some new clothes. Don’t worry, your belongings are on the table over there, and your old clothes are just in the laundry room. About money, they are just in my pocket,” he said, poking to let him hear the coins’ sound.

Valandir bit his tongue, feeling terribly embarrassed. It was the first time he was feeling like that, since he had started that job, in spite of everything he had to do. “I should go.” he said, looking at his own knees.

Asmodeus lit a long silver pipe, covered in ruby gemstones. “To be honest, I’d like your company for the rest of the week, maybe more. Don’t worry about the money, I’ll pay you every single minute you spend with me.”

Valandir wasn’t worried about the money: counting how much the room, the food and services would cost, he didn’t doubt Asmodeus’ financial status. “I don’t get all of… this. Do you have a crush for me or something? You have no aim in being so damn nice to me.”

“I just like to treat all my lovers properly.”

“I’m a whore, I’m a one-night stand lover, nothing more.”

“You were quite committed tonight. You came three times, and the last one you fainted crying. It seemed you desperately needed it,” said Asmodeus, as if he was actually sorry for him.

Valandir blushed, and hid his face with his hands. “I didn’t want to remember it. And I’m not even sure about who the fuck you are.”

“I’m Asmodeus, as I said. I am the Prince of Lust, my sweet plum tiefling.”

“I’m not sweet, although I seem like a plum.”

“Everybody’s sweet when they don’t put up shields against the world. I was able to let you trust me, tonight. Even if you know I won’t lay a hand on you, you are scared again. Actually, I have a proposal for you. I wasn’t sure, at first, but I realized you’re full of potential, and you’ll never find your way if you suck dicks to afford the cheapest food at the marketplace.”

Valandir didn’t want to admit he desperately needed all of what Asmodeus had given him, maybe because he was somehow convinced he didn’t deserve it. “I’ve been an assassin too. And a thief. I preferred an honest job but my race is not always accepted, and as I told you, I can’t go back to my family anymore.”

“Do you know what a warlock is?”

“No.” Valandir looked at Asmodeus without blinking.

Asmodeus caressed his horns. “I can give you the strength and the skills to be who you want to be. Of course, I want something from you.”

“Of course… nothing for nothing,” Valandir replied, reasonable.

“Do you realize now who I am?”

Valandir was starting to guess what Asmodeus meant that night, when he had told him that it had been Valandir to require his presence. Just, Valandir hadn’t summoned anyone, but maybe that wasn’t required all the time. “... yes. Yes, my lord.”

“Yet, you seem so scared and regretful, sweetheart.”

“Don’t… call me-”

“Sweetheart? Why?”

“Don’t make fun of me.”

“I’m not. Be honest, did you enjoy our night?”

“... yes.”

“Would you do it again?”

A shiver ran along Valandir’s spine, and it was clear for him that he couldn’t lie to him. He nodded, slowly, but at the same time, his voice pushed into his throat and the tiefling threw everything out of it, as if he was puking the most acid poison. “But I don’t want to push my luck. I don’t want to… to end up naked and beaten in a groove full of rats, I don’t want to be raped with the excuse of money, I don’t want stuff put in my ass just to make people laugh while a bastard threatens to rip off my dick and tail with a cheese knife. Not again.” His voice was a whisper, when he finished.

“Nobody will do that to you ever again, Valandir. Not if you choose me,” said Asmodeus, his voice was firm and trustful enough to infuse Valandir of a dense dose of confidence.

The tiefling kneeled on the bed, his hands reached the jaw of who, now, he knew it was a Demon Prince, and his lips just pressed gently on the other’s ones.

“I’m yours, my Lord. I’ll do anything for you.”

“Very well, sweetheart. But for now, just eat… I want you to be on your feet.” Asmodeus smiled, while caressing his back. “Who knows… which surprises you hide…”


End file.
